Destrozaste Mi Alma
by Fleur Genevieve
Summary: El amor siempre ha dolido. JunXYayoi.


**DESTROZASTE MI ALMA**

¿Por qué la verdad duele tantas veces?, ¿Por qué el amor se acaba?, ¿Por qué cuando dices amar a alguien como a ti mismo la engañas?, o ¿Cuándo amas a alguien de verdad haces lo imposible para que su amor siga adelante y sea más grande cada día?, o ¿cuando a este, muchas personas intentan acabarlo o interponerse no luchas por él a capa y espada?

Estas eran las preguntas que aoba yayoi se hacia una vez más, mientras caminaba por las calles vacías de su nueva cuidad y ahora escondite de penurias, Por más que quería no podía evitar recordar lo que hace pocos meses la había pasado con jun y mucho menos olvidarse de él.

- _¡_Pero por DIOS_! Como pude haber sido tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que en verdad era Jun Misugi, ¿Acaso el amor tan grande que le tenía a él, era lo que me había segado durante tanto tiempo?- _Sosollaba Yayoi muy suavemente mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios que había en el parque.

-¿Por qué Jun, porqué me hiciste eso? acaso todo el amor que te di no era suficiente ahhh…. ¿ No te importo todo lo que hice para que nuestro noviazgo saliera adelante sin ningún problema?, ¿Acaso no te importo que te diera todo de mi, mi tiempo, mi vida, las horas perdidas de sueños mientras te cuidada, y sin importarme nada te di lo más importante para mí, mi virginidad?, y ni así me quisiste un poco - Yayoi pensaba esto mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se levantaba del columpio.

-¡Te odio Jun Misugi, te odio!, ¡maldito seas!, ¡maldita yo por enamorarme de ti!- Yayoi gritaba estas palabras mientras poco a poco caía arrodillada al suelo, pero sin antes recordar una vez mas lo que había pasado.

**Hace varios meses atrás**

Una hermosa joven de 19 años estaba sentada en una de las bancas de su casa mientras se hacía varias interrogaciones mentalmente.

-¿Por qué jun habrá querido que ocultemos nuestro noviazgo?, ¿Acaso sus padres no quieren que tenga novia aún? , pero si casi es un adulto, él ya es mayor de edad o ¿Es que todavía lo ven como un niño?- Yayoi se hacia estas interrogaciones mientras entraba a su casa y se acomodaba en el amplio sillón que hay había.

Pero el sonido del teléfono hizo que saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- Pregunta Yayoi al contestar su teléfono.

-Hola Yayoi, hablas con la mama de Jun -

-Hola como esta

-Yo muy bien, mira necesito que vengas a casa

- ¿Le paso algo a jun.? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, Tranquila Jun está mejor que nunca, mira necesito que vengas hoy en la noche se hará una fiesta en la casa y no podría dejarte por fuera, eres la mejor amiga de jun, además va haber una noticia la cual te va a encantar, así que por favor haz lo posible por venir.

-Está bien señora yo estaré allá, hoy en la noche.

- Está bien no faltes, adiós

-Adiós

-¿Noticia?-Yayoi se interrogaba preocupadamente

-Acaso Jun le dirá a sus padres que somos novios-murmuro yayoi algo alegre de solo pensar que jun y ella publicarían al fin su amor ante todo el mundo.

-Si es así tengo que arreglarme, tengo que estar hermosa para que jun me vea -decía yayoi mientras se levantaba muy animosamente del sofá y entraba a su cuarto para poder descambiarse y irse a bañar.

La noche al fin había hecho su aparición y la hora de la fiesta ya estaba cerca y Yayoi no podía estar más nerviosa, para esta velada se había puesto un vestido negro el cual le encantaba a Jun con tela satinada brillante, el cual tenía un profundo escote adelante y atrás, su falda le llegaba a medio muslo, el cual era acompañado con unos tacones de tirantes negros los cuales hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas y esbeltas, su cabello lucia suelto y hermoso, su maquillaje era muy discreto pero a la vez sensual el cual solo incluía, un poco de rímel en las pestañas, un poco de sombra brillante en los ojos y brillo trasparente en los labios, en fin ella estaba lista pero antes de irse se perfumo una vez más y se acomodo la pequeña liga de su juego de lencería, pues si, pasara lo que pasara esa noche ella quería pasarla con Jun.

-Lista-Pensó Yayoi mirándose provocativamente en el espejo mientras se bajaba la falda de su vestido para que no se notara la "sorpresita" que le tenía a su querido Jun.

-Entonces Yayoi para toda la vida, mira que no puedes dejar al pobre muchacho esperando- Gritaba un joven mientras tocaba su puerto con algo de prisa.

-Ya voy David es solo que me estoy dando unos retoques- Le responde Yayoi mientras buscaba su bolso.

-Que retoque, ni que retoque, oye niña bien tarde que es y tú que perdiendo el tiempo- Le dice su primo con un tono de regaño.

Cuando salió de su cuarto su primo no dejaba de verla de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y entonces ahora me estabas apurando para irnos y ahora estas viéndome como un bobo, sabes que, ya vámonos no quiero hacer esperar a Jun.- Le dice Yayoi mientras jalaba su primo del brazo para al fin poder irse.

El viaje fue corto hasta la casa de Jun, todo se veía hermoso aún de lejos, antes de llegar a la casa, Jun estaba esperando a Yayoi pero esta ni se dio cuenta, puesto que miraba algo distraída el lado de su ventana, hasta que su primo la saco de su transe.

-¿Oye Yayoi ese no es tu novio?- Le pregunta su primo algo dudoso puesto que había poca luz.

-Si ese es Jun, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿Habrán cancelado la fiesta?- Susurraba Yayoi algo dudosa - Mejor me bajo aquí.

-¿Segura?, ¿No quieres que te espere?- Le pregunta su primo.

-No déjalo así- Le responde Yayoi mientras se baja del auto- Yo te llamo cuando la fiesta ya se acabe ¿Está bien?.

-Si me parece bien.- Le responde su primo mientras se alejaba en el auto.

Yayoi comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba jun.

-Hola- Le saluda Yayoi mientras le da un apasionado beso en los labios a Jun.

-Aquí no, recuerda que nos pueden ver- Le recuerda Jun mientras la aparta suavemente de él.

-¿Ver? acaso Jun ya no les habría dicho a sus padres lo que tenía con ella.

Al separarse de ella Jun no pudo evitar verla, se veía tan sensual y provocativa, de lo único que tenía ganas era de besarla hasta el cansancio.

- Estas muy hermosa y provocativa esta noche - Le susurra Jun mientras le da un beso en los labios.

Yayoi decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Jun aquí no, nos pueden ver-le susurra yayoi mientras se separa de él.

-Si lo siento-le dice jun un poco avergonzado.

-Pero si quieres nos podemos escapar un rato- Le dice Yayoi en un tono muy provocativo mientras le acaricia el rostro.

Pero antes de que jun le respondiera la mamá de este llega.

-¡Jun, hijo al fin te encuentro! Recuerda que tienes que estar con ella, hoy es su noche- Le recuerda su madre - Yayoi que bueno que llegaste- La saluda mientras la abraza.

-¿Ella?, ¿Su noche?, ¿De qué hablaba la mamá de Jun? Al decir ella, ¿Será que habrá un quinceañero y Jun tendrá que bailar el vals?, Si eso es- Pensó Yayoi.

-Jun hijo mejor porque no te adelantas - Le recomienda su madre con un tono tierno-

-Si mamá ya voy- Le responde Jun a su madre mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a la casa, Yayoi se sorprendió mucho al ver que había un enorme pastel casi en el medio del salón, pero debes de tener una muñequita de 15 años como se lo imaginaba, tenía a dos parejas de casados y a la vez pudo notar como un grupo de apuestos jóvenes la miraban de arriba abajo y le sonreían de forma maliciosa, hasta que uno de ellos decidió acercársele, Pero fue interrumpido por la mamá de Jun la cual la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta donde se encontraba su hijo.

Al llegar al sitio, Yayoi se queda quieta, mejor dicho helada al ver a Jun con una linda muchacha de cabellos negros el cual llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido el cual resaltaba el tono de su piel blanca, pero para su sorpresa este le sostiene la cadera de una forma que hacía que quedaran muy pegados.

-Ven Yayoi, te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial- La lleva al sitio donde se encuentran Jun y la chica.

Jun al ver que su madre se dirigía hacia él junto con Yayoi se puso tenso y comenzó a sudar.

-¿Jun, cariño estas bien?- Le susurra la joven un poco preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que este traje me hace sudar mucho- Se excusa Jun.

-Yayoi, te quiero presentar a mariam Ferreira la prometida de Jun – Le presenta la mamá de Jun.

-¿Prometida?- Responde Yayoi muy confundida - ¿Desde cuándo Jun tiene una prometida?- Pensó Yayoi.

-Vaya Jun se nota que has hablado mucho de mí- La joven le burla a Jun – Si, Soy la prometida de Jun.

-¿Qué? No, no podía ser, Jun jamás le había dicho que tenía una novia ni mucho menos que estaba comprometido con alguien. ¿Acaso Jun había jugado con ella?, el muy desgraciado había jugado con las dos.

Yayoi tenía todos los sentimientos revueltos, no sabía si llorar y salir corriendo de ahí o abofetear a Jun y decirle a todos que él había jugado con ella y que prácticamente le había sido infiel a su "Linda prometida" Pero no, decidió quedarse quieta y no decir nada, lo que menos quería era arruinarle la noche a la chica, la cual se veía muy entusiasmada.

-¿Así que tu eres la amiga de Jun.?- Le pregunta la muchacha mirando a Yayoi de arriba abajo.

-Si soy una buena amiga de Jun -Le responde Yayoi mientras miraba a Jun con ojos de pistola el cual no sabía en donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza.- ¿Y cuanto llevan de novios?- Pregunta Yayoi con algo de curiosidad.

- Él y yo llevamos más de tres años de noviazgo y dos de compromiso y nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas.- Le responde la muchacha con una sonrisa tierna.

Al escuchar esto Yayoi siente que el mundo se le cae encima.

- ¿Acaso Jun me tenía como su amante?, con ella se va a casar, él se lo propuso, pero cuando yo le tocaba el tema del matrimonio él me sacaba el cuerpo, con razón no quería publicar nuestro noviazgo. Solo me tenía para gozar un rato y nada más- Pensó Yayoi muy dolida.

Después de hacer todas esas deducciones Yayoi comenzó a ponerse pálida y sentía que las piernas no le resistirían por tanto tiempo.

-¿Yayoi estas bien?- Le pregunta la madre Jun un poco preocupada al verla tan pálida.

-Sí, no se preocupe solo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco- Le responde Yayoi sacando fuerza.

-Jun, cariño mejor porque no la acompañas afuera- Le insiste su novia.

-No así estoy bien yo puedo ir sola, no se preocupen tanto por mi –Les responde Yayoi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Cuando Yayoi por fin pudo salir de enorme casa, comenzó a gritar palabras contra Jun que jamás se había imaginado en decir.

-¡Jun!, ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!, ¡Te odio!- Grita Yayoi mientras se apoyaba en uno de los arboles que estaban ahí.- Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo ¿Acaso nunca te importe?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jun?- Sosollaba Yayoi muy triste.

-Lo hice porque te amo Yayoi- Le susurra Jun al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- ¿Por qué me amabas, Jun?, ¡Deja de ser tan cínico! , tú jamás me quisiste , yo solo fui tu amante y nada mas- Le responde Yayoi en un tono muy triste mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

-¡No!, Yayoi no yo te amo- le confiesa Jun mientras la abrazaba más contra él.

-Aléjate de mi Jun, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, vete con tú novia, cásate con ella, ten hijos- Le responde Yayoi mientras se separaba de él.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me perdones- le dijo Jun mientras la tomaba de los brazos y hacia que esta la mirara fijamente.

-Jun, no puedo perdonarte, tú me utilizaste, me mentiste, me engañaste y quieres que te perdone, no puedo - Le susurra Yayoi mientras se soltaba suavemente de los brazos de jun.

-Te amo, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Le pregunta Jun mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos y besaba lentamente los labios de Yayoi- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero que pasemos la noche juntos que como lo hacíamos antes, por favor quédate conmigo- Le pide Jun mientras la acorralaba contra su pecho y la acariciaba el cabello.

-Jun, si te pido algo ¿tu lo haces?- Le pregunta Yayoi mientras se separa de el lentamente.

-Sí, tú sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por tí mi amor- Le responde Jun mientras le acaricia el rostro.

-Cásate con Mariam, se feliz Jun, ten muchos hijos y olvídate de mí, haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido y vive tu vida plenamente. Y quiero que sepas una cosa Jun Misugi que a pesar de lo que me hiciste aun te sigo amando y por favor no me llames ni me busques-Le advierte Yayoi mientras se alejaba de él.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jun y Yayoi habían aclarado las cosas, y durante todo ese tiempo Jun la había llamado sin cesar pero esta no quería responderle, así que se canso de llamarle y decidió enfrascarse más en su vida.

El mismo día de la supuesta boda de Jun, Yayoi se iba de viaje para Tokio a donde vivía su madre y su padre, ella quería comenzar una nueva vida y olvidarse de que una vez conoció a un tal Jun Misugi y comenzar de cero.

-Vaya, hoy es la boda de Jun tía- Recuerda Yayoi un poco triste mientras llegaban a el aeropuerto.

-Ya basta Yayoi deja de pensar en eso por favor - Le pide su tía mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ya deja de pensar en eso y ayúdame a bajar el equipaje.

Las dos horas que tenían que esperar para poder viajar ya habían pasado rápidamente, y ya tenían que marcharse, pero la mente de Yayoi estaba lejos, en todo ese tiempo ella deseaba que Jun apareciera de la nada para decirle que la boda se había cancelado y que quería pasar lo que le quedaba de vida con ella pero jamás apareció y eso termino por deprimirla más así que se dijo así misma que cuando llegara a Tokio iba dejar de pensar en él y comenzaría una vida nueva y que se volvería a enamorar otra vez.

-Yayoi, ya es hora de irnos- Le avisa su tía.

-Si tía, ya voy- Le responde Yayoi.

Al momento de entrar al avión Yayoi no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había estado con Misugi, en como él la besaba con esa pasión y entrega como siempre lo hacía y de un momento a otro comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas de rabia, tristeza y impotencia, al saber que nunca más vería a Jun.

Mientras a fuera del aeropuerto un apuesto joven ve con tristeza despegar un avión en el cual se hacia dentro el único amor verdadero. El cual no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y pensar de cómo sería su vida ahora en adelante sin ella.

-Jun, ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que llegar - Le avisa su amigo Hikaru el cual está a su lado.

-Sí Tienes razón, lo que en verdad quería se lo acaba de llevar ese avión- Dice Jun Con tono de resignación mientras el auto comienza a andar.

**El presente.**

Al terminar de repasar una vez más su horrible experiencia, Yayoi decide irse del parque y regresar a su casa, ya era muy tarde y todo el lugar estaba solo, pero al llegar a su casa Yayoi se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Jun? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunta Yayoi un poco asustada.

-Sí soy yo - Le responde Jun mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Pero Jun, yo te hacia casado hacía varios meses ¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Yayoi algo curiosa y preocupada a la vez al tener a Jun en frente de ella.

- Nunca me case Yayoi, cancele la boda tres días después de que tú y yo hablamos, y sabes Mariam lo tomo muy bien y me dio la razón, somos muy jóvenes para esto del matrimonio- Le conto a Yayoi mientras tomaba de las manos.

-Jun, ¿Por qué la cancelaste?- Le pregunta Yayoi aún sin entender.

-Porque entendí que si no estoy contigo mi vida no vale nada, y además después de que me dijiste de que me casara y tuviera hijos, comprendí de querías lo mejor para mi aunque sacrificaras tú felicidad, y eso fue lo me hizo caer en cuenta de verdad, de cuanto me amas.

-Jun, yo te amo- Le susurro Yayoi mientras Jun se acercaba a ella y la besaba apasionadamente.

-¿Así que me perdona Yayoi? -Le pregunta Jun algo asustado por la respuesta que ella le pudiera dar.

-Si te perdono Jun, te perdono porque te amo y sé que sin ti mi vida no vale nada -Le responde Yayoi mientras respondía al beso apasionado que Jun le estaba dando.

Después del beso tan apasionado que hace rato se habían dado, Jun decide cargar a Yayoi en brazos y llevarla hacia el dormitorio de ella, él quería llevar las palabras a los hechos, quería hacer sentir a Yayoi amada, y lo más importante quería sentirse amado por ella, así que no dudo en acostarla en la cama y comenzar a besarla sin antes hacerle saber cuánto la amaba en esta vida y que nunca la dejaría sola

**FIN.**


End file.
